La mejor medicina es un buen descanso
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Desde que Takato se enfermo y lo llevo al hospital, Chunta se a preparado para el día que llegue ese momento donde ve a su querido con el rostro rojo y muy necio que no quería tomarse su medicina. ¿Qué pasará?


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Si me preguntan, para escribirlo; me inspiró el capítulo donde Chunta recuerda como fue Takato en un principio con el y como lo atacaba hasta el día que se enfermó y le tocó llevarlo al hospital porque estaba demasiado enfermo. Fue algo que me inspiró y me pregunté:**

**¿Qué pasaría si Takato se vuelve a enfermar? ¿Chunta estaría mejor preparado para ello?**

**Este es el resultado, espero realmente que les guste esto pequeño que escribí.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Dakaretai Otoko 1-i ni Odosarete Imasu no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hashigo Sakurabi. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Es curioso que Chunta volviera a recordar aquel momento cuando Takato-san se enfermó y le tocó llevarlo al hospital. Claro, en ese momento se sintió un poco estúpido por no saber que hacer y mucho menos por cómo llevarlo cuando en ese entonces tenía una motocicleta. Le dolió un poco el corazón con sólo verlo en aquella cama de hospital, con las agujas suministrando los medicamentos y con los ojos cerrados. Fue gracias a ese temible día, que siempre estaba pendiente de Takato-san cuando este quería exceder y no descansar entre todos sus trabajos. Fue gracias a ese día que decidió aprender primeros auxilios y que hacer en caso de enfermedades como resfriado y un poco más.

Agradecía que trabajo en aquel proyecto a su lado donde le daba vida a una persona que trabajaba en el hospital y que a su lado también se encontraban algunos especialistas para ayudar con el libreto. Tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar sobre algunas cosas que no entendía y como podia ayudar.

¿Porqué hacía tantas cosas por Takato-san?

Porque estaba preparado para ese mismo día en que vio a su querido salir por aquella puerta de estudio donde grababa una nueva novela. Su rostro rojo y empezaba a tambalearse de un lado a otro. Cuando llego a su lado, Totaka-chan no pudo evitar abrazar a Chunta y respirar agitado. Con cuidado, tocó la frente del de cabello negro y estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Sólo tuvo que suspirar mientras lo cargaba para llevarlo al auto y poderlo acomodar en el sillón trasero. Manejar con cuidado a su casa a pesar de escuchar las quejas de Takato-san el cual decía que no estaba enfermo.

**-Debes descansar por más de un día**

**-Pero estoy bien** -Hizo un puchero.**\- No me encuentro mareado ni nada**

**-Lo se pero será mejor llamar a tu representante y pedir que te den unos días de descanso**

**-¡Te demostrare que yo puedo trabajar incluso enfermo! **-Soltó unas risitas de victoria pero fue suficiente para marearse y caer dormido en el sofá.

Chunta sólo soltó una risita al verlo dormido. Llego después de un rato. Lo saco con cuidado del auto para cubrirlo con su chaqueta, quería evitarle problemas, lo cargo hasta llegar a su casa. Hizo prácticamente un malabarismo para cerrar bien su auto mientras cargaba a Takato-san junto con sus cosas y abrir la puerta con su tarjeta. Con suerte, habia llegado y no pesaba nada. Fue suficiente dejarlo sobre la cama y empezar a quitarle sus ropas para que estuviera más cómodo. Inmediatamente lo envolvió en sus sábanas, con paso rápido fue por un trapo húmedo y lo puso en su frente.

No pudo evitar tomarle una foto, se veía adorable mientras abrazaba la almohada y murmuraba algunas cosas. Cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse, sintió como Totaka-chan tomaba su mano. Se le veía tan débil y adorable. Realmente tenía que resistir a no atacarlo estando tan indefenso, tenía que aguantar hasta que estuviera curado.

**-No te vallas** -Suplicaba.

**-No me voy a ir** -Chunta sonrió.**\- Solo iré por tu medicina**

**-Odio la medicina** -Hizo un puchero.

**-Si te tomas la medicina te daré una recompensa**

**-¿Una recompensa?**

**-Si** -Chunta acarició la mejilla de Takato-san con cariño, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del de cabello negro.**\- Haré lo que tu quieras cuando te recuperes**

**-¿Lo que yo quiera?** -Repetía aquellas palabras como un pequeño niño.**\- ¿Me tocarias cuando me recupere?**

**-Claro que si**

**-Esta bien, ve por la medicina**

Chunta no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Realmente parecía un pequeño niño, le causaba ternura la forma en que actuaba. Se levantó por aquellas pastillas y un poco de agua. Aunque al principio no quería tomarse aquella medicina, fue suficiente besarlo y pasarlo por ese medio. Cuando ya estaba más tranquilo, lo dejo dormir acariciando su cabello y sus mejillas. Sonrió con cariño mientras acercaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado mientras tocaba su mano. La noche iba a ser larga pero valía la pena con cuidar a su persona especial.

**-Te cuido porque te amo Takato-san**

**-Te quiero Chunta **-Murmuró Takato en sueños.

Beso su frente y sólo cerró los ojos al recargarse un poco en la cama. No dormiria con tal de cuidarlo. Llamo a su representante para pedirle unos días de descanso y todo estaba listo.

Cuando Takato despertó, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado pero todo se fue por el borde al ver el rostro cansado de Chunta. Como aún tenía tomada su mano con cariño. Era realmente algo que nunca espero. Si fallecida abuela era quien lo cuidaba y regañaba cuando se enfermaba, se volvía a sentirse querido al ver que alguien también lo cuidaria en sus tiempo de enfermedad. No pudo evitar sonreir y acariciar ese suave cabello que el chico presumía.

**-Gracias Chunta**

Tosio un poco. Miro en la mesa a un lado la medicina como un vaso de agua. Fue obediente, aunque odiaba las pastillas tenía que hacerlo para poder recuperarse. Después de tomarse su medicina, fue cuando Chunta abrió los ojos. Se removia perezoso y sonrió contento al ver a Takato-san despierto. No dudo en abrazarlo mientras bostezaba.

**-Me alegra que despertaras**

**-Gracias por cuidarme Chunta** -Se rasco la cabeza un tanto nervioso.**\- Lamento molestar en la noche**

**-No te preocupes por ello** -Beso sus nudillos.**\- Estaba preparado para todo** -Sonrió.**\- ¿Recuerdas la promesa de anoche?**

**-¿Promesa? ¿Acaso prometí algo?**

Chunta sonrió, tal vez podia aprovecharse de eso. Algo en Takato le causo terror al ver la cara de ese ángel pervertido. Fue necesario patearlo lejos y cubrirse con las cobijas. Estaba tamblando del miedo de aquella promesa que justo ahora ya no existía en su mente. ¡No podia recordar! ¿Qué era lo que había prometido?

**-Vamos Takato-san** -Susurro con sensualidad.**\- Me pediste que te amara cuando despertaras**

**-¡Estoy seguro que yo no dije eso! **-Grito desesperado.**\- ¡No me quites las cobijas!**

**-Pero eso fue lo que querías** -Quito las cobijas para mirarlo desnudo.**\- Qué te podía tocar si tomabas tu medicina, un trato es un trato**

Totaka no pudo responder. Fue cuando los labios traviesos de Chunta se pegaron con los suyo. Donde esa traviesa lengua invadía su boca y empezaba esa guerra donde al final cedía por la excitación. Sentir aquellas caricias a su cuerpo, sentir como volvía a calentarse, eso no estaba bien.

**-Estoy enfermo Chunta** -Jadeaba.**\- No quiero contagiarte**

**-No importa si me enfermo** -Sonrió seductor, el corazón de Takato golpeaba su pecho.**\- Tú estarás aquí para cuidarme, de todas formas le dije a tu representante que estarás descansando**

**-¡Deja de utilizarlo en mi contra!**

No soportaron más estar separados para volver a besarse. Takato no entendía porque la mayoría de sus días tenía que terminar con el sexo. No le molestaba pero era muy cansado, su cuerpo dolía y en especial sus caderas punzaban. Pero ya no podía detener a ese ángel pervertido. Sólo le tocaba seguir cada uno de sus toques. Derretirse y rezar porque no se enfermara, Takato no quería cuidarlo. Si estando normal era un pervertido, la última vez que Chunta de enfermó le causo tanta vergüenza por atender cierta cosa con su boca y moverse a las órdenes de él.

Jadeo al sentirlo dentro. Ya no podía controlarse y mucho menos a esa mirada. Pero que podía hacer, más que disfrutar de sus acometidas y de su descanso. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se la iba a pasar en cama con Chunta atendiendo, no estaba mal. Podía disfrutar enfermarse un poquito más para poder disfrutar de aquellas caricias. Tal vez, descansar un poco más no le haría daño a su trabajo como mejor segundo hombre deseado.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Claro, no podia terminar este capítulo sin hacer mención honorífica a la metida de mano que Chunta le hace a Takato aún cuando está enfermo y lo tiene que cuidar. Creo que su relación sería igual y eso es bonito. ¿Un Chunta enfermo? Tal vez lo piense en escribir un pequeño bonus por este mismo canal.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Martes 7 de Mayo de 2019**


End file.
